


1- (36)  El precio de ser un buen vecino

by Van_Krausser



Series: Random AU Multifandom [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky flirtea con todo lo que respira, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Pairing pasado a Threesome, Totalmente AU, random multifandom au maraton, ¿srsly Brock Rumlow?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock es un buen vecino.</p><p>Eso, hasta el día que James Barnes y su compañero, Steve Rogers, decidieron mudarse al departamento que Pierce rentaba, justo arriba del suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1- (36)  El precio de ser un buen vecino

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt para el maratón de Random Multifandom AUs en LiveJournal.  
> 36.My neighbour has a really squeaky bed and my bedroom is right below theirs AU

Brock siempre se ha considerado un buen inquilino.

Desde que se mudó al edificio de departamentos que administra el señor Alexander Pierce, uno de los directivos de HYDRA, la empresa en la que trabaja, nunca ha tenido problemas por su comportamiento. 

No se mete con nadie y es amable y considerado con los demás inquilinos. Siempre trata de que los programas de televisión que ve o la música que escucha en sus ratos de descanso no esté en un volumen muy alto. Todo el tiempo cuida que su espacio de estacionamiento esté limpio y jamás invade los de otros. Ni con su auto, mucho menos con el bote de basura que deja tan meticulosamente en los horarios establecidos en los que pasa el recolector. Y cuando organiza alguna reunión con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, cuida de no incomodar a los vecinos.

Brock es un buen vecino.

Eso, hasta el día que James Barnes y su compañero, Steve Rogers, decidieron mudarse al departamento que Pierce había puesto en renta hacía unos días, justo arriba del suyo, y decidieron hacer la fiesta de inauguración.

 

* * * 

 

Brock tuvo noticias de que ya tenía vecinos por varias situaciones:

Música fuerte, risas escandalosas y una reunión que duró hasta la madrugada, fueron los avisos principales, además del camión de mudanzas que obstruía la entrada al estacionamiento del edificio.

Oh, pero eso no fue lo peor. 

Porque cuando el último invitado decidió irse, hablando y riéndose a gritos durante todo el camino, desde el departamento de los nuevos inquilinos hasta el estacionamiento, siendo reemplazado por la estentórea música de AC/DC a todo volumen cuando encendió el auto -aunque no duró más de cinco minutos en irse de ahí con su ruido-, Rumlow pensó que por fin podrían dormir tranquilos.

Entonces, la odisea empezó.

Al principio fue sólo un leve chirrido. Conforme pasaron algunos minutos, el ruido aumentó; se volvió constante y rítmico, justo encima de su habitación. Y cuando creyó que la situación no podía empeorar, los escuchó.

No sólo el ruido que provocaba la cama _._

Los escuchó _a ellos_ , junto con su escandalosa cama.

¡Santas Porquerías, caramba!

Tremendamente audibles, como si los tuviese a un lado, pudo escuchar sus cacofónicas demostraciones de lo que estuviesen haciendo, además del molesto chirrido y traqueteo que indicaba que estaban haciendo... ¡sabrá el cielo cuánta cosa!

Gimiendo de desvelada impotencia, Brock se tapó la cara con la almohada, tratando de conseguir un poco de sueño por lo que quedaba de esa pesada noche. 

Y por supuesto, al siguiente día iría a reclamarles de la forma más educada posible.

 

* * * 

 

Por suerte para todos, el día siguiente era sábado.

Bueno, para todos, menos para Brock.

Se levantó temprano, gracias a sus vecinos. Y a su ruidosa cama. Porque, ¿en serio? ¿Sesión amorosa a las seis y media de la mañana, con música de resortes y gemidos de fondo? ¿Pues qué se creían? ¿Conejos?

Se sentía un poco malhumorado.

Y lo peor, no tenía mucho ánimo para ir a hablar con sus nuevos vecinos, porque si resultaban ser unos cretinos, no estaba muy seguro de mantener su carácter bajo control. No después de haberse desvelado involuntariamente gracias a ellos.

Sin embargo, las cosas siempre van por rumbos muy extraños. Porque minutos después de decidir que no saldría de su departamento ese día, fueron ellos quienes bajaron a buscarlo.

Bueno, no ellos. Uno de ellos.

 

* * *

 

Acababa de ducharse y vestirse con un cómodo pants y una camiseta para finalmente, disfrutar de una buena taza de café mientras preparaba el desayuno, cuando un par de toques en la puerta lo distrajeron.

Fue a abrir pensando que tal vez Jack Rollins, otro de sus vecinos y compañero de trabajo (sabía que algunos de ellos compartían departamento), le hacía una visita relámpago para invitarlo a algún juego de la división en la que se encontraban en la empresa. 

Su sorpresa fue enorme al abrir la puerta y en lugar de Rollins, encontrarse con un sonriente y muy atractivo desconocido, con pinta de desvelado feliz, vistiendo un pantalón deportivo, tenis y una ajustada camiseta, luciendo un descuidado look mañanero —el cabello largo algo desarreglado y la incipiente barba enmarcando su perfecta quijada—, mientras sostenía una taza ante él. Lucía también un cabestrillo que sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, envuelto por un vendaje, aunque eso no le restaba atractivo. Imaginó que era uno de sus vecinos recién estrenados y aunque disimuló la mirada sobre sus armoniosos y marcados pectorales bajo la camiseta, fingiendo que veía el cabestrillo, no sonrió. En parte por la sorpresa, en parte porque todavía estaba un poquito enfadado.

—Hola, vecino. Buen día —saludó el otro con voz un tanto adormilada y ronca, sin que la traviesa sonrisa y su vivaz y azul mirada decayeran—. Soy James Barnes. Mi pareja y yo acabamos de mudarnos al departamento de arriba. Quería saber si podrías prestarnos un poco de azúcar. Con todo el asunto de la mudanza, debimos olvidarla en algún lado.

Brock dudó un segundo, más la mirada de cachorrito y el leve puchero que James le dedicara al ver que permanecía serio, terminó por convencerlo de seguir siendo un buen vecino. Le sonrió a su vez, abriendo la puerta para permitirle el paso mientras extendía su mano hacia la taza.

—Sí, claro. Pasa —James le dio la taza y lo siguió al interior, viendo el lugar con algo de curiosidad—. Voy por el azúcar.

—Gracias...

 **—** Brock. Brock Rumlow —diciendo eso, fue a la cocineta y buscó el bote del azúcar; al encontrarlo, llenó la taza y volvió al recibidor, entregándosela—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Un pequeño accidente de trabajo. Awww, muchísimas gracias **—** James le sonrió en forma luminosa al recibirla **—**. Me has salvado la vida. ¿Brock? ¿Puedo llamarte así? 

—Por supuesto.

—Genial. Mucho gusto, y mil gracias —y en forma espontánea, James tuvo una idea—. A propósito... si quieres ir a desayunar con nosotros, serías bienvenido. Steve prepara unos desayunos de muerte, en verdad. Y creo que te agradará. Además ya está todo listo. Sólo nos faltaba el azúcar.

Intentó negarse, pero en serio, ¿quién puede resistirse a un puchero y una mirada de cachorrito como la que James le estaba poniendo? 

Por todos los cielos, que también Brock tiene sus debilidades. Así que accedió.

 

* * *

 

Cuando James abrió la puerta, Brock casi se sintió en el paraíso al ser abofeteado por los deliciosos aromas que provenían de la cocineta. 

—¡Steeevieeee! ¡Conseguí azúcar! —canturreó James mientras cerraba detrás de ellos y lo invitaba a ir a la cocineta—. Y quiero que conozcas a nuestro amable vecino. Brock. Lo invité a desayunar.

Cosa que no se esperaba, por supuesto, fue la clara y azul mirada curiosa, la enorme y cálida sonrisa y el extraordinariamente bien esculpido físico del compañero de apartamento de James que lo recibieron.

¡Santos Adonis en pijama que se fue a encontrar! Casi se desmaya.

 —Oh, gusto en conocerte, vecino. Steve Rogers.

Rumlow tuvo que hacer un titánico esfuerzo para encontrarse la voz, antes de estrecharle la mano y devolver la cortesía.

—Ahm... R-Rumlow... Brock, digo... Brock Rumlow. Vivo en el departamento de abajo.

—Toma asiento, Brock —ofreció James mientras le servía un vaso con jugo de naranja. Steve, por su parte, ya le estaba poniendo enfrente un enorme plato con huevos fritos, tocino, algo parecido a un puré de papas y un par de rebanadas de pan recién tostado. Su estómago gruñó complacido ante tan deliciosa vista.

Los otros dos se sentaron también, uno al lado del otro, conversando tan casualmente como si conocieran a Brock de tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba sintiéndose muy a gusto con ellos —que no todos los días tenía la fortuna de estar flanqueado por dos tremendos monumentos—, pensó en que debía comentarles acerca de la mala noche que le habían hecho pasar.

Así que, reuniendo un poco de valor, después de un par de bocados y medio vaso de jugo de naranja, se decidió a sacar el tema, mientras James comentaba alegremente acerca de la fiesta.

—...en serio, Steve, que sigo creyendo que tu amigo Stark es un tipo peligroso.

—No seas tan severo, Buck. Tony es excéntrico, pero te estima.

—Claro. Si se le nota a legua cuánto me estima.

—Por cierto... —empezó, atrayendo la atención de los otros—. No sé si el señor Pierce les comentó algo acerca de las reuniones...

—Oh, sí —Barnes le guiñó un ojo mientras se llevaba viciosamente un pedazo de pan a la boca. Uh... ¿Era su imaginación, o realmente estaba flirteando con él?—. Nos lo comentó poco antes de irse, cerca de las tres de la mañana. Y también dijo que le gustaría estar en nuestras reuniones más seguido.

Ambos rieron, mientras Brock se sonrojaba un poco.

—ehm... bueno, sí. Es bastante sociable. Pero quería comentarles otra cosa... uhm... —Steve no dejó de verlo, poniéndolo un poco más nervioso—. Es un poco penoso decirlo... Es que... mi habitación está debajo de la de ustedes... y su cama hace algo de ruido...

Un raro silencio se instaló en el lugar por dos segundos y en seguida, James se botó en carcajadas. 

Steve tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y bajar la vista un momento, antes de reírse también, visiblemente apenado.

—Lo siento, Brock. Seguro te despertamos sin querer. ¿Ves, Buck? ¡Te dije que el armatoste hacía mucho ruido! 

—¡Pero eso no te importó cinco minutos después, Stevie! —refutó James en medio de su risa.  

—Tenemos que cambiar esa cama —replicó Rogers como si eso fuese lo importante.

—¡Pero, Steve! ¡Esa cama fue regalo de mi madre!

Brock sintió que le ardían las mejillas debido a la vergüenza.

—Bucky, ya lo habíamos discutido. Y si no lo hacemos, no vamos a dejar dormir a nuestro amable vecino. Así que decidido y fin de la discusión.

—¡Oh, pero Steeeeviee! 

Rumlow no pudo sino sólo levantar la vista hacia Rogers, considerando que podría hablar más tarde con él acerca de sus efusivas exclamaciones, puesto que parecía el más sensato de los dos. Y sí, lo haría con todo el tacto del mundo. 

Chispas, qué incómodo.

Sin embargo, Steve le sonrió y lo animó a terminar el desayuno, volviendo a otros temas de conversación.

Y como si nada hubiese sucedido, ese embarazoso asunto pronto pasó al olvido.

 

* * *

 

Cinco días más tarde, Brock seguía escuchando el ruido de la cama.

Un poco más discreto, por supuesto. Y aunque ahora tenían la decencia de no despertarlo durante la noche con el rechinido, la cama de los vecinos se había convertido en su nuevo despertador.

Porque religiosamente, a la misma hora de la mañana, los rechinidos y traqueteos, aparte de la sensual voz de James mientras animaba al otro a seguir "jugando" —lo curioso del asunto, era que parecía haber levantado más el volumen y el tono de sus expresiones, como si se las dedicara a él—, le anunciaban que ya había amanecido.

¡Malditos departamentos con paredes y techos de papel! 

Y malditos vecinos coquetos que le habían tocado, caramba.

¿Es que no le tenían consideración? Oh, porque sí, había hablado con Steve y seguramente éste habló con James. Pero al parecer, a éste último le había gustado la idea de tener público. 

Jodido exhibicionista.

Tendría entonces que hablar personalmente con James.

 

* * *

 

Pese a sus buenas intenciones de pensar primero qué le diría, algo sucedió ese día. 

Algo totalmente inesperado, aunque con relación a ese tema en especial. Es decir, a la cama.

Poco antes de terminar de ducharse, escuchó voces airadas que poco a poco escalaban hasta llegar casi al nivel de gritos. Puso atención, reconociendo la voz de James. Enseguida un leve murmullo, posiblemente Steve. Y finalmente un fuerte portazo, antes de que todo quedase en silencio. 

Continuó con su rutina diaria, sintiendo un poco de pena por haber escuchado una discusión entre sus llamativos vecinos, aunque decidió que eso no era de su incumbencia.

Diez minutos más tarde, sin embargo, leves toques en la puerta lo obligaron a olvidarse por un momento de ir hacia el refrigerador en busca de su desayuno. Fue a abrir y su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con James, hecho un manojo de nervios, con los ojos enrojecidos, el cabestrillo desacomodado y todavía en pijama. 

—James. ¿Estás bien?

—Hola, Brock —dijo sin mucho ánimo—. Disculpa la molestia, pero necesito unas pinzas y no encuentro las nuestras por ninguna parte.

—No es ninguna molestia. Pasa, voy por ellas. —Brock le franqueó el paso, retirándose hacia la cocina, seguido por el otro. No tardó mucho, aunque al volver con su vecino para entregárselas, lo encontró sentado en uno de los bancos del desayunador, volteando hacia la ventana, con mirada ausente—. Aquí están.

Barnes suspiró, tratando de recomponerse. —Gracias. —Volteó con él e intentó sonreír. El gesto fue patético y Brock sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

Tal vez no era asunto de su incumbencia, pero bien podía ofrecer un poco de apoyo al chico.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

James se encogió de hombros y decidió hacerle saber lo que ocurría.

—Steve y yo discutimos. Quiere que cambiemos la cama... pero fue un regalo de mi madre y... La tenemos desde que decidimos vivir juntos. No sería justo que nos deshiciéramos de ella sólo porque rechina un poco.

Oh... así que eso había sido. 

—No, no sería justo —dijo, empatizando con él—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

James dudó, viendo las pinzas en su mano.

—Uhm... no sé. Tal vez si logro eliminar el rechinido, apretando un poco más los tornillos de la misma...

Y sin pensarlo, el buen vecino salió a flote.

—¿Necesitas una mano? Tengo todavía una hora de ventaja, antes de ir al trabajo. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

La mirada de James cambió por completo, entre esperanzada y agradecida. Brock sintió un ejército de mariposas invadiendo su estómago con esa imagen.

—¿En serio? Eres un gran tipo. Te lo agradezco.

—Oh, no es nada —replicó, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Voy por mis llaves y te sigo. Tal vez se arregle con un apretón y algo de aceite. 

 

* * *

 

Mientras él trabajaba diligentemente en la estructura, James sostenía el bote de aceite, contándole un poco más del trasfondo de la discusión.

Al parecer, no había sido sólo el asunto de la cama. Había algo más que estaba deteriorando la relación. Más bien, alguien.

—...y no sé, pero ese amigo de Steve no me inspira confianza.

—¿No estás malinterpretando las cosas un poco? —giró las pinzas en el último tornillo y movió un poco la cama—. Tal vez sólo es por la relación de trabajo que llevan. —James negó con un gesto, viendo a Brock mientras reacomodaba la base y el colchón sobre la estructura. Entonces se sentó sobre ellos, probando. No hubo rechinidos—. Uhm... a ver, siéntate tú también.

Lo hizo sentarse a su lado y ambos brincaron un poco. Nada.

—Nop —James se trepó a la cama y se movió otra vez—. Parece que ya está lista, pero no sé... ¿Puedes acostarte?

Brock lo hizo y volvieron a brincar. Y lo intentaron con más fuerza.

—No, no hay ruidos.

—Espera... —y sin aviso, se encaramó en él.

Brock se paralizó por completo, sonrojándose. Estuvo a punto de gritar al sentir el cuerpo del joven sobre el suyo, meciéndose ligeramente en un movimiento que por supuesto, era una débil imitación del movimiento que se hacía en el acto sexual.

—¡Por todos los cielos, James! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo estoy comprobando que no rechinará mientras estamos en ella. Tranquilo, que no es lo que piensas.

Pero eso no le ayudó a tranquilizarse. Por el contrario, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que su mini Brock no fuese tan notorio después de que Barnes casi hizo malabares muy extraños y rudos encima de él. Para su alivio, fue poco tiempo.

Y la cama no rechinó.

—No, nada. —La sonrisa que le dedicó al bajarse de encima de él tampoco ayudó—. Me has vuelto a salvar la vida. Ya no tendremos que cambiarla. 

—Oh, bueno, no ha sido nada —Brock se levantó, todavía muy sonrojado y con la angustia de saber que sería demasiado notorio lo que estaba sucediendo con él—. Bien, James. debo retirarme. Hay que ir a trabajar.

—Sí, entiendo. — James no le hizo ningún comentario de eso. Sólo le devolvió las pinzas y lo guió hacia la salida del departamento—. En verdad, Brock, muchísimas gracias. Esto debe parecerte exagerado, pero esa cama significa mucho para mi—. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese irse, James hizo otra cosa totalmente inesperada.  

Sin ningún aviso, lo abrazó, besándolo levemente en una mejilla. Después lo soltó y, sonriéndole luminosamente, lo despidió.

Brock no supo cómo llegó a su propio departamento, totalmente alucinado por eso.

Ese día tuvo su primer retardo, ya que antes de pensar en irse con los ánimos demasiado elevados, debió tomar una ducha helada para bajarlos.

Dos veces.

 

* * *

 

En la tarde, al volver del trabajo, Steve lo esperaba sentado sobre su motocicleta, a un lado de su lugar de estacionamiento.

Se veía mortalmente serio y Brock no quiso pensar en que lo que James había hecho tenía algo que ver con esa actitud. Aunque posiblemente sí. 

Armándose de valor y mentalizándose de que, pasara lo que pasara, él seguiría siendo un buen vecino, se estacionó y bajó del auto con una leve sonrisa.

—Brock —fue todo lo que le dijo Steve al incorporarse frente a él.

—Hola, Steve.

—Bucky me contó lo que hiciste hoy con él —Rumlow odió a su subconsciente cuando sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse—. Quería agradecerte tu ayuda.

—No fue nada, Steve. La cama sólo necesitaba algunos ajustes.

Rogers bajó la mirada y asintió, abrumado.

—Lo sé. No había pensado en eso, pero es que ha sido un poco difícil lidiar con él en estas dos semanas. Desde lo del accidente...

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Rumlow, tratando de evitar que lo convirtiera en su paño de lágrimas—. A veces se necesita un punto de vista neutral para arreglar algo así. Aunque creo que deberías hablar con él.

Steve lo vio fijamente, con ambas cejas levantadas en un gesto desconcertado. Más no preguntó. Asintió con un cabeceo y le tendió la mano a su vecino. Cuando Rumlow se la estrechó, Rogers lo atrajo, abrazándolo en una muestra de afectivo agradecimiento.

—Lo haré. Gracias... por todo.

 Y sin decir más, lo soltó y se retiró, dejándolo con el estómago hecho un puño y la sensación de alivio inundándolo.

 

* * *

 

Esa noche, Brock ya no volvió a escucharlos.

Y se odió con ganas, porque ahora que se mostraban considerados y cuidadosos para no molestarlo, su maldito subconsciente, en conspiración total con su libido, extrañaba ese coro travieso y lujurioso con el que había planeado deleitarse esa noche.  

En buen momento se le había arreglado la vida, caray. 

En fin, que no se puede tener todo lo que se desea.

Es el precio de ser tan buen vecino. 


End file.
